


Home for the Holidays (Lights)

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Christmas Countdown 2015 [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Being Secretary Treasury for the Washington administration wasn't a walk in the park, and after they had nearly lost to Donald Trump of all people, Alexander was determined to work his hardest to keep the country afloat on his end, even if that meant staying over time on Christmas Eve. Eliza and John... well they'd forgive him. Probably.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays (Lights)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Christmas Countdown 2015, a series of fics from different fandoms centering around different pairings. Prompt: Lights. Modern day Elizlam AU because Hamilton OT3 right there. This my first Hamilton work btw, and I was terrified to tackle it, so please let me know how I did. Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates! Hope it’s a good one!

Unlike John Adams, who left the office every day at five, Alexander Hamilton had a _real_ job. At least that's the excuse he gave himself when he stayed at work three hours after everyone else. Being Secretary Treasury for the Washington administration wasn't a walk in the park, and after they had nearly lost to Donald Trump of all people, Alexander was determined to work his hardest to keep the country afloat on his end, even if that meant staying over time on Christmas Eve. Eliza and John... well they'd forgive him. Probably.

Burr had stopped by his office on his way out.

"Are you sure you want to do this Alexander? Remember, you have someone waiting for you at home."

"Two someones actually, I remember perfectly well, thanks." he had responded, eyes never leaving his laptop.

Burr had sighed. "Typical, you're always writing like you're running out of time. You can afford to take a break every once in a while."

"Mmhm."

"Aaaand you didn't hear a word I said did you?"

Alexander looked up from his screen "Sorry, you were saying?"

Burr just shook his head. "Bye Alexander. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

One economic proposal, three briefings, and four cups of coffee later, Alexander finally removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Checking the time, he winced. 10 o'clock already? If his partners didn't kill him, he'd start believing in Christmas Miracles.

The drive home was silent. John was supposed to have fixed his car radio, but they'd both been so busy lately that there just hadn't been time. As Alexander pulled up in front of the house, he smiled at the fairy lights at framed the window and bottom of the roof. They didn't flash or anything, they were just simple yellow fairy lights. They had put them last week, one of the rare days when all three of them were free. He and John had sat on the roof in their heavy boots and winter coats, handling the lights while Eliza had stayed on the ground, blue scarf wrapped around her neck ask she directed their movements. There were no lights on inside the house, which was expected. It was nearing midnight after all. He headed inside.

Most people could barely handle relationships with one person, let alone two, but somehow, the three of them managed. There were days where it felt like it was too much, the three of them constantly running in different directions, following their dreams while supporting each other. They were days where they didn't even see each other until after dinner. But then there were days like today.

When Alexander entered the living room he found John and Eliza curled together on the couch, his arms around her and her head on his shoulder, illuminated only by the soft glow of the christmas lights. The sultry voice of a Jazz singer crooned from Eliza's old radio, and he was tempted to leave the scene as it was, but he knew they would both complain in the morning. Besides, their bed was much too big for one person. Instead, he snapped a quick picture, sent a quick email, and bent over them.

"Eliza? John? Wake up." He said softly, shaking them gently. Eliza's eyes fluttered open, and she frowned slightly at him.

"You're late."

"Sorry." he said, smiling sheepishly. She just shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips, before she elbowed John awake.

"Ow, Whatsa matter?"

"Alex is back."

John stared at her uncomprehendingly for a moment before whipping his head around to face Alexander.

"You're late."

Alexander just laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "We've already covered that, dear."

Eliza laughed, and wiggled out of John's arms, pushing herself off of the couch. John pouted at both of them.

"So since we're all here, might I suggest we actually go to bed at the same time for once."

"Alright," said John, "We might as well." He turned to Alex "What time do you have to wake up for work tomorrow?"

"Actually." said Alexander slowly, as he pulled John into a standing position "I took tomorrow off. I suddenly realized I had urgent matters to take care of at home."

"Oh yeah?" asked John, laughter creeping into his tone.

"Yeah namely lying in bed with my gorgeous boyfriend and beautiful girlfriend."

Eliza nudged him playfully "Flatter."

"Madam, I try my best."

They laughed and both John and Eliza stretched, working the kinks out of their backs. They paused for a moment to each place a soft kiss on his cheek, before gathering up the blankets from the couch and making their way to the bedroom. As he followed them, Alexander had to grin. He had a family, two people he loved more than anything, and two people who loved him more than anything. For once, that was enough.


End file.
